That Weasly
by Hotyels
Summary: Lucinda Weasly is twin sister to Ginny Weasly. Something about Lucy is irresistible. People ranging from Oliver Wood, Cedric Diggory, Severus Snape, to our very own gang! But this year will be Lucy's first, and scariest years... because she can speak parsel tongue... And the chamber of secrets is.. Open.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Lucinda Weasly

I yawned and looked around the small room Ginny and I shared. I bounced excitedly out of bed I shook Ginny awake and she looked around with bleary eyes. "I've got a feeling Harry's here! Come on!" I said excited Ginny groaned and shook her head.

"Harry can't be here let me sleep." She grumbled and I shoved her off of her bed. "Mum will just tell me to come right back up here and get you so you have to get up anyways." I complained and she grumbled moodily and climbed out of bed.

She looked for something to wear and I just skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen I saw mum cooking and I hopped over to her.

"Mum you look angry." I noted enthusiastic she gave a glance and smiled. "Yes you're brothers stole the flying muggles car. They-" "No! Wait let me guess they stole it to save Harry from his muggles home! But they showed up and Harry's stuff was locked up down stairs and there where bloody bars on his window." I said bouncing on my toes in excitment, mum looked at me like I had a third eye.

"How did you know!?" Ron asked behind me and I spun around smiling at him, he was sitting at the table eating some bacon. "Well... I." I started confused I was really just guessing and didn't even know Harry was here I looked at the magical clock mum keeps Harry's head was in fact pointed to home. "You just guessed-" "Didn't you?-" Fred and George asked finishing each others sentence. "I am uh... Sorry?" I said still extremely confused.

"Lucy what they mean to say is you got the story perfect down to every detail." Harry said by me and I jumped with fright. "Holy Merlin Harry! You scared me." I said and smiled at him. "It's great to see you again." I said and turned back to Ron ignoring Harry.

"I told you I was sykick! You didn't believe me!" I chastised him and he frowned at me as I sat down and grabbed a plate of food from mum. Ron eyed my eggs as soon as mum turned around I used mt fork to shove them on Ron's plate, I hate! Eggs but mum says I need to eat them. No way!

I munched happily on my bacon while Ron was munching happily on my eggs. I sat back full with a pancake and a piece of bacon left I dropped my spare food onto Ron's plate I sat up and Harry looked like he was about to ask something.

"Did you want some of my food too?" I asked and before he could speak I snatched the bacon from Ron's plate and dropped it on Harry's. "Thank you." He said quietly his eyes down. "No problem." I said and skipped up the stairs and stopped dead in my tracks. We are going to Hogwarts this year! I ran into our room and Ginny was rummaging around for something still.

"Have you seen my suspenders?" She asked and I shook my head. She started to leave the room and I felt bad. "Ginny! Just to warn you Harry is here." I said and she scoffed disbelieving and strolled down the stairs. I tried I shrugged and dressed in some jeans and a white blouse.

Ginny came wide-eyed into our room and I grinned at her. "What did Harry think about your pajama choice?" I asked her looking at her lighting bolt pants. "Why didn't you warn me?" She asked and dressed really quickly in some jeans and a tee-shirt. "I did!" I defended my self and Ginny grumbled I shrugged and dragged my trunk out of the room.

I tried to drag it down the stairs but tripped and fell backwards down the stairs. "Oh thank you Harry." I said as he caught me I guess he was a step or two under me or something I didn't see him I frowned and shrugged at off. "Didn't see you there." I said and he looked down I walked over to my trunk and tried to heave it down the stairs again.

"Most famous wizard in the world and I'm invisible." Harry grumbled and I looked at him. "Sorry I didn't catch that." I said and he blushed. "I just said well... Uh never mind." he said and walked away. I frowned he didn't even offer to help me with my trunk.

"Fred! George!" I yelled and they appeared by my side. "Do you reckon you could help me with my trunk?" I asked and they nodded heaved it on their shoulders and bounded down the stairs and out of sight.

I skipped down after them and ran into Ron. "Ron! Watch where you are going!" I snapped and he frowned at me. "Didn't we run into each other? Isn't it you're fault too?" He asked and I thought about it for a second.

"Yeah I suppose, sorry." I said and walked around him being careful not to run into anything... Or anyone I smacked right into Harry and stumbled we had turned the corner at the same time. "Oh sorry Harry I did-" "Didn't see me here." He grumbled and I nodded as he pulled me off the floor. "Yes! Well it would be hard to see you in those circumstances considering you where behind the wall and we happened to turn at the same time." I said and he nodded turning red I walked past him and into the kitchen I sat down at the table and waited impatiently I pulled out Ron's potion book I had nicked off him at the end of last year, git didn't even notice it was gone.

"Lucy... Do you like potions?" Harry asked me and I looked up to see Harry and Ron sitting at the table, when did they get here? "Yeah I do! I recon potions is going to be great." I said excitedly and Harry frowned.

"Didn't anyone tell you? The potions master is evil! He hates Gryffindors the only way to get on his good side is be sorted into Slytherin." Harry said and I faltered setting the book down. Ron looked at it and frowned. "No one had the heart to tell her. Hey where did you get a potions book?" Ron asked and I snatched it off the table and behind my back. "I found it!" I said not lying I really did find it... In Ron's room.

"Well who's is it?" He asked and I pretended to look at the first page which had a line for the person to write their name. "Uh... Yours?" I asked and he snatched it from me and looked at the page.

"I found it under the couch! I thought it was someones old one or something." I said defensively and Ron nodded handing it back. "Well you can read it until we have to go." Ron said and my shoulders slumped I would be getting books today and Ginny would get Ron's I shot up and bounded up the stairs I searched through the room for some gallons I had collected over the year and counted eleven I walked down stairs and almost ran into Harry again he moved out-of-the-way and I ignored him and kept walking recounting the gallons I heard him sigh as I dodged around Ron and Percy.

Harry's P.o.v

I dodged Lucy as she was counting some gallons, she dodged around Ron and Percy and I sighed I really am invisible to her.

"I the most famous wizard in the world is invisible to her." I told Ron and he laughed loudly I laughed with him, she looked back a confused look on her face and she asked Percy something he shook his head. "Well what was Ron laughing at then?" She asked him and I hung my head, I was laughing too!

"Something Harry said I reckon." Percy said and she glanced at us and spotted me with surprise on her face she is really forgetful of me. "I always forget he is here! I'm certainly not used to his irregular ways." She muttered to Percy and he laughed, something glinted in the light and Lucy looked at it curious.

"Percy! You're a prefect! Why didn't you tell anyone? Bill will be so proud." She exclaimed and I looked at Ron waiting for an explanation. "When she said you're irregular ways she means the way you walk through the house. We are all so used to walking in different part of the hall way or standing in different part of a room, you have no set path and I reckon since she keeps forgetting you she probably isn't used to watching where she is going." Ron explained to me and I nodded Ginny came into the room and I blushed, she had worn lighting bolt pajama pants this morning.

"I can't wait to fly! Never have before Ron won't let me get even close to a broom that isn't used for sweeping and he is even reluctant to let me near that one too!" Lucy said to Ginny shooting Ron a nasty look.

"I don't think flying will be all that great, I think people peg it to be higher than it really is." Ginny said and I glanced at her I love flying is one of the best experiences I have ever had!

"Well I think I'm going to love it! And I reckon Harry must love it! He is the Gryffindor seeker after all." Lucy argued and shot a smile at me, so she will remember me if we are talking about quiddich?

"I could teach you to fly?" I offered and she jumped on me hugging me my arms stayed limp by my sides I was in to much shock to lift them. "I love you right now! That would be awesome!" She said happily and let go of me and ran into the kitchen.

"Mum! We need to go to Diagon Ally!" She said and Mrs. Weasley nodded and walked over to the fire place. "Alright we will go by Floo." She said and I stood awkwardly off to the side.

"Oh right! Harry dear you have never used the Floo network have you?" Mrs. Weasley asked and I shook my head. "Alright Ron you go first show Harry how it's done." She said Ron grabbed a handful of gray powder he threw it at his feet and yelled Diagon Ally.

"Now you try to say where you want to go clearly, very clearly." she said I nervously walked into the fireplace and threw the powder to my feet.

Lucy's P.O.V

"Diagonally!" Harry yelled and my eyes widened in surprise. "Mum! You made him nervous!" I said I grabbed a handful and threw it at my feet. I copied Harry and ended up in a small shop, it had potions and skeletons everywhere.

I saw Harry walking out of the shop and I ran after him.

"What are you up to?" A old dirty witch was asking him. "Even if we where up to something we wouldn't tell you!" I snapped and dragged Harry away from her. "Lucy what are you doing here?" He asked and I looked around trying to figure out where we where.

"I came after you, Floo network can be pretty dangerous. Hey I think we are in-" " 'arry? 'hat are yer doin 'ere?" A voice boomed I looked over to see a huge! Man he stumbled over and I gripped Harry's arm scooting closer to him.

"Someone will 'hink yer been up ter somethin. bien in knockturn Ally." the giant said and led us to the crowded streets of Diagon Ally. "Hagrid what where you doing there?" Harry asked the giant man and I let go of his arm, I remember Ron and the twins telling me about him, he was the Hogwarts gamekeeper and a half giant, but he wouldn't hurt a fly they told me he is pretty much a forgetful over grown child.

"No reason." Hagrid said and looked around. " 'ho are yer 'ere 'ith?" Hagrid asked and Harry gestured to me. "The Weasley's! Do you see them?" Harry asked and Hagrid pointed us in the right direction when I looked back to thank the giant man he was gone.

Harry and I walked into the middle of my family and mum let out a breath of air.

"Oh we hoped you hadn't been taken far! Lucy! You never do that again I was worried sick!" Mum scolded me and I hung my head. "Yes ma'am, sorry mum." I said and she huffed I pulled out the eleven gallons I had gotten over the last years and handed them to her.

"I found my lost allowance!" I said and mum nodded eyeing me. "We can use it, I don't have much use for it." I said and mum nodded we ended up going to gringotts mum got money out of our safe and Harry went by himself I think he feels bad about having a lot of money.

We walked around getting everything we needed, Mum took Harry and Ron to get their books and me and Ginny went to get our wands with Dad.

We stepped into Ollivanders store and looked around at all the thin long boxes.

"Ah! Weasley's! A proud addition to Gryffindor." And old mysterious scraggly old man said. "Hello Olivander, my daughters need a wand." Dad said and I looked at all the boxes in awe.

"I see, what hand to you write with?" He asked Ginny. "My right." She said and Olivander nodded before walking off he brought back a box and Ginny picked up the wand she waved it and a breeze blew our hair around Olivander looked pleased with himself.

"And you're Writing hand?" He asked. "My right." I piped up and he looked really hard at me he scurried away, he came back a minute later with three boxes all the wands didn't work and blew something or another up Ginny was getting impateint and Dad said she could go to the book store with Mum. Olivander was muttering to himself after the twentieth wand.

"No... Can't be." He was muttering and I sighed my shoulders slumped my dad put an encouraging hand on my shoulder.

Olivander came back with an ancient looking box, it piped my interest he softly handed me the wand and I waved it a breeze blew around the room a tingle went all up my arm and spread through my body.

"Thirteen 1/2 inches, this wand was made from a cherry blossom tree the core is onyx stones not a common core but this wand was after all goblin made. Great balance for just about anything." Olivander said in a distant tone. "How will we pay for it? Look at the gems and such in it!" I said worriedly and Olivander looked at me.

"It's free, I didn't make the wand so I shant sell it." He said and shooed me and my dad out of the shop I looked at my beautiful wand and sighed dreamily, the rubys encrusted in the handle glinted merrily in the sunlight the wood was a really pretty brown color, and smelled of cherry blossoms the handle was made from some sort of stone it was black and was easy and pleasant to hold.

I looked up and saw a blonde headed man put a book in Ginny's cauldron she was carrying dad was standing in front of him looking flustered.

A replica of the man only with short hair that was slicked back bumped into me.

"Oh a Weasley I should have known." He spat and I looked innocently at him. "Yes I am a Weasley. What are you?" I asked putting emphasis ont he What instead of Who. I noticed Harry and Ron had walked up behind me. "I'm Draco Malfoy." He said ignoring my what comment, Ron had told me all about this git. "Well pleasant to meet you Draco Malfoy thing." I said politely Ron snickered.

"Think you're funny do you?" Malfoy sneered at me and I looked at him confused he shook his head at me and I turned and ran into Harry. "Oh sorry Harry didn't see you there." I said pleasantly. "Yeah I know." He said sourly and I gave him a questioning glance.

"Most famous wizard in the world and you are invisible." Malfoy snickered and I glared at him knowing my comment about not seeing Harry sparked his fail of an insult. "Well at least he is a who instead of a what." I snapped and Malfoy stopped snickering he looked at the floor and pretended to reach for something he stood up straight and Ron looked to where Malfoy had reached.

"Oh I just saw this Weasley, figured you could use it." Malfoy sneered at Ron and tossed the knut he had picked up to me. "Keep it, you could use it." Malfoy said and started to stalk away. "Yeah Malfoy I know just what to use it for." I called he turned around and I threw the coin right in-between his eyes he hissed and held his hand to the red spot. He scowled at me and stalked away. "My father will hear of this!" He yelled over his shoulder and I rolled my eyes.

"That Malfoy is insufferable! That pompous little git!" I snapped irritated and stalked away from the two laughing boys I stood aggravated by Mum. Ginny came up to me a faint blush still on her cheeks from something. "Did you find a wand?" She asked and I nodded excitedly.

I pulled the wand out and her eyes widened. "Mum!" She gasped and Mum looked at us she saw my wand and eyed it wearily but I saw her secretly admiring it. "How much was it?" Mum asked and I smiled. "Olivander said he didn't make the wand so he said he wouldn't sell it, he gave it to me for free." I said and Ginny looked thoughtful. "If he didn't make it who did?" She asked and I looked at my wand. "Well that's the thing, he said it was goblin made." I said and Mum nodded. "Well we should be getting home." Mum said and we all used the Floo network to get back I walked tiredly up the stairs and into mine and Ginny's room I cuddled on my bed and quickly fell asleep.

We walked into King's cross station the next morning and it was packed to the brim with muggles.

We waited by the wall Mum and dad went in with Ginny first. The Percy, Fred then finally George. Harry and Ron ran at the wall and crashed right into it I was about to walk up to them when a conductor came over.

"What's going on here?!" The muggle asked and Ron thought quick. "The trolley lost


	2. Chapter 2

We walked into King's cross station the next morning and it was packed to the brim with muggles.  
We waited by the wall Mum and dad went in with Ginny first. The Percy, Fred then finally George. Harry and Ron ran at the wall and crashed right into it I was about to walk up to them when a conductor came over.

"What's going on here?!" The muggle asked and Ron thought quick. "The trolly lost control." Ron said and the muggle humphed he walked away and my eyes followed him when I looked back Ron and Harry where gone I looked around and tried to walk up to the wall it was as solid as when Ron and Harry tried to walk in, I hit the wall and the clock chimed and I knew the train had just left.  
I sat back on a bench pulled my knees into my chest and cried, I'm never going to get to Hogwarts! I walked around the station a little and went back to my bench, I knew now that we where supposed to be on the train Mum and Dad would have dissapearated.

Night was falling and all the muggles had left the station hours ago. an old man with a long silver white beard and purple robes walked up to me, he looked at me over his half moon specticals and I looked back up at him.  
"Why didn't you get on the train?" He asked and tears pooled in my eyes. "I tried! But the barrier it was blocked and we couldn't get through when the train left I just sat here." I said and the old man nodded. "I am-" "I know who you are!" I said cutting him off I finally figured out where I had seen the old wizard. He was Albus Dumbledore head master of Hogwarts I had three of his cards from chocolate frogs.  
"Well we best be getting you to Hogwarts shouldn't we?" He asked kindly and I nodded my head and Grabbed my trolley. He grabbed my hand and I felt like I was being sucked through a long black tube.  
I landed woozily on my feet and instantly fell to my knees trying not to throw up. Professor Dumbledore helped me to my feet when my head stopped spinning. "An excellant first appearation! Most heave they stomachs." Dumbledore chuckled merrily and I noticed we where in a huge great hall.  
"Leave you're luggage and go to that room there." He said and I nodded. "Uh sir? Did Harry and Ron make it?" I asked and he chuckled merrily. "Yes crashed that flying muggle contraption right into the whomping willow." he chuckled and I couldn't help but to smile.

I went into the door and followed the trickle of first years into a huge room with five tables in it, four where the house tables and one was the high table where all the professors sat at. Strangely enough Dumbledore was sitting down at the table.  
When I call you're name you will come up and try the hat on.  
A strict looking woman in emerald-green robes said. She called a bunch of names and I ignored it until she called Ginny.  
"Weasley Ginevra!" She said and Ginny went up to the school with a scowl, she despised her full name. "Gryffindor!" The hat shouted and she skipped over to the table that was cheering Fred, and George cheering the loudest. "Weasley, Lucinda!" The strict women called and I walked wearily up to the hat it fell over my head and a voice sounded in my head.  
'Ah another Weasley! Well this has been the hardest decision since Harry Potter! Certainly the hardest of your family...' "Griffindor!" The hat yelled and I jumped up excitedly and skipped to the Gryffindor table.  
"It took longer to sort you than it did me!" Harry said and I scooted away from him and Ron closer to a boy with brown hair. "Oliver Wood." He said and I shook his hand. "Lucy Weasley." I said. "It took you longer to sort then Harry potter!" Oliver said and I nodded. "So I have heard, although I had hoped for Gryffindor I didn't even think about other houses." I said truthfully and Oliver laughed. "Well I'm glad you made Gryffindor." He said and Dumbledore coughed getting the whole halls attention.  
He made a huge speech and introduced the new teacher Gildroy Lockheart, I chuckled happily mum was a huge fan of his although I thought he was a pompous dunderhead. Although I shouldn't judge people.

Food appeared on the tables and my stomach grumbled because I hadn't eaten all day. I piled some roast and mashed potatoes onto my plate and ate happily I spotted a greasy haired professor glaring at Harry guessed he was the potions professor I ate the rest of my food and sighed content.  
"So Lucy did you enjoy the train ride?" Harry asked me and I glared nastily at him. "I wouldn't know the barrier was blocked! I was left in the station all day!" I snapped and he scooted away a shocked look on his face I turned away from him and sighed the food disappeared and dessert appeared I thought I was full but I was able to stuff dessert in my stomach. Finally Dumbledore dismissed us to bed we walked up moving stair cases and through a few corridors, finally we made it to a portrait of a fat woman.  
"Fortuna Major." Percy said and the fat lady swung open we climbed through a big hole and looked around the common room it was filled to the brim with red and gold a huge Gryffindor banner hung from the wall above a cozy fire place surrounded by arm chairs and couches.  
"Girls dormitory on the right, mens on the left." Percy said and walked up the left staircase I followed Ginny up the right one seconds before I stepped on the first step someone grabbed my arm. "Lucy I'm so sorry! I thought you had gone through honestly!" Harry pleaded with me to forgive him I nodded my head thinking about how often I forget he is even alive. "I'm not angry anymore, at least not at you Ron he is my brother! You I forget you even exist half the time so I guess we are even." I told his and walked up the stairs I saw Ginny talking to a girl with brown hair.  
"Hello! I'm Lavander Brown." She said and I shook her hand. "Lucy Weasley! Pleasure to meet you." I said and she giggled I already didn't like the girly girl very much but I was raised to be polite.  
"Oh well we heard you talking to Harry he was apllogizing and you said you where angry at Ron not him, what was that about?" She asked excitedly and I frowned I hate gossip!  
"Well... The barrier closed on Harry, Ron and I. Harry and Ron just ran off without me and the train had already left! I was stuck in King's cross station!" I said shuddering and she frowned. "So how did you get to Hogwarts?" Lavander asked me and I had to smile at that.  
"Ron and Harry stole my parents car while I appearated here, Dumbledore found me in the station he brought me here." I said and she scowled. "Yeah right! No professor pays special attention to a student, Dumbledore wouldn't have gone and gotten you." She sneered and stalked off Ginny glanced at me with disappointment before going after Lavander she was laughing with some girls and pointing at me.  
"Yeah and when Harry came to our house for a couple days she kept saying she forgot he was there and ran into him all the time!" Ginny laughed and one of the girls scoffed and shot a pointed glare at the wall. "Yeah right! She just had to go that low to get his attention." A girl with brown hair said. "Ramolda she literally ignores him half the time I think she really forgets he's even alive." Ginny frowned standing up for me. "A girl always ignores the guy they like!" Ramolda said and I shook my head, me like Harry? "Yeah that is so true! She literally throws herself all over him." Ginny said and tears came to my eyes. I walked past and bumped my shoulder into Ginny. "Says the girl who bought lightning bolt pajama bottoms after the first time she met Harry." I sneered and laid down in the bed that had my trunk on it I closed the curtain and sighed.

The girls where already spreading rumours and Ginny is with them! A head poked through the curtain and a bushy haired girl with brown hair came into view. "Knock Knock. I'm Hermione Granger, can I come in?" She asked and I nodded she climbed onto my bed. "Hey don't listen to them! Dumbledore has always picked favorites so had well... Every professor in Hogwarts but they are all brilliant and teach well." She comforted me and I sniffled. "You believe me?" I asked and she nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! I'm friends with Harry and Ron they are always talking about you." She said and I sat back dejected that she is being nice because she is friends with Ron.  
"I don't get along with Ron that well he sorta bullied me in first year, but you sounded like a really cool honest person and figured I really wanted to meet you." She said practically reading my mind I perked up and smiled.  
"Harry told me you always forget him." She said absently and I laughed. "Yes I am really forgetful of Harry, I don't know what it is but I guess I haven't really known him that long and we rarely have visitors at home." I said hugging a pillow to my chest and Hermione layed down.  
"Wow! You sound like you are really cooped up at home! It's a wonder you aren't socially awkward." Hermione laughed and I chuckled she had a point. I fiddled my thumbs thinking about potions, all morning everyone had been telling me to watch out for the potions master but I can't help loving potions.  
"I will differently see you in the morning only the lord knows I'll get lost." I said and she laughed nodding she climbed from my bed. "Good night Lucy! I will see you in the morning." Hermione said. "Good night!" I called back and snuggled into my duvet.

Harry's P.o.v

"Ron!" I said catching up to him after my conversation with Lucy. "You know how you said we where forgetting something? Well I figured out what." I said and Ron glanced at me. "Well spit it out then mate!" He muttered. "It was Lucy, she didn't go into the barrier before us and we left her at King's cross station." I said and Ron looked horrified. "How did she get to Hogwarts?!" He asked and stood up to go apologize. "See that's the thing, I don't know how she did it." I said and Ron nodded we walked down the stairs and sat on a red couch sitting by the fireplace a fire crackling merrily.  
"Yeah she is furious! At you that is I already got her forgiveness she said she always forgets about me and that we are even." I said a smile playing at the edges of my lips. "Harry! What are you guys talking about?" A brown-haired girl said I looked at her confused but Ginny was hanging out with her so I might as well be polite. "Oh Lucy Weasley, I was telling Ron that she was mad we left her at King's cross station after we couldn't get through the barrier to the train and it left." I said and the girls all frowned. "Well how did she get to Hogwarts then?" Alica Spinneret a chaser on the quiddich team said sitting down. "Well she told us Dumbledore had appearated her here!" The brown-haired girl said excitedly.  
I smiled largely now. "That sounds like Dumbledore, we will have to ask him about it in the morning... For now I'm going to bed, Ron you coming?" I asked and he nodded jumping off the couch. We walked quickly up the stairs and settled in our beds.  
"Is it just me or did those girls not seem to believe Lucy?" I asked Ron and his head popped up. "I thought it was just me!" He said exasperated and I sighed sinking into my bed the covers wrinkling around me. "Ron... That means Ginny hadn't stuck up for Lucy." I said uncomfortable and Ron sighed. "But Ginny wouldn't do that would she?" Ron asked I shrugged my shoulders and laid on my side falling into a deep sleep.

I walked down the steps of the boys rooms and waited for Ron.  
I leaned against the wall and sighed, he can be worse then a girl! I looked at the stairs to the girls dorms and saw Lucy absently walking down the stairs she sighed looked up the stairs and leaned right against me she bolted away with a jump and faced me with wide eyes.  
"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there. Good morning." She said and smiled brightly I smiled at her and wished she would notice me more so at least I'm not invisible! "Yeah right." I said and she looked at me really hard. "Is there something bothering you Harry?" Lucy asked and I don't know what it was but I just snapped. "Yes! You are the problem I hate how I am completely invisible to you! You have to be mentally retarded to not see someone!" I snapped harshly and tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry I will be more considerate." She said and quickly walked away I was about to follow her when a hand planted on my chest. "I will go talk to her! You have caused enough problems already!" Hermione said and stalked away bristling I leaned against the wall and slid down my head in my hands. Why did I have to do that?  
I asked myself and decided to go after her, I walked in the direction Hermione had stomped in and stopped around the corner.  
"Oh I'm sorry Oliver! I didn't see you there!" Lucy said and I froze I thought she only had that with me? Because she didn't like me. "Oh it's no problem at all! I should have watched where I was going too." Wood said pleasantly and Lucy laughed letting out a sniffle. "Why are you crying?" He asked and she sniffled again. "Um, it's nothing my fault anyways." She said and I faltered. "Oh well you want a hug?" Wood asked and I stiffened she wouldn't would she? I peeked around the corner to see her hesitantly wrap her arms around him, she sobbed and my blood boiled why would she be hugging him? Why do I care!  
I turned around and stalked away knowing I couldn't make things better now. "Harry where is Lucy?" Hermione asked me worriedly and I shot a glare in the direction I had just come from. "She's with Wood, let's just go to breakfast." I mumbled and walked past her I assumed she followed me I heard her sigh from behind me and I knew I was right.

I sat down next to Ron who was stuffing his face with muffins. "Why didn't wait for me this morning?" Ron asked me and I dropped my head in shame.  
"I said something really rude to Lucy and she ran off upset, I went after her and when I found her she was hugging Wood." I said gripping a crumpet. "Oliver Wood? Like quiddich captain Wood?" Ron asked disbelieving I nodded my head dejectedly. Wow little Lucy is hitting it off with the popular people on the first day!" Ron said and I lowered my head. "Listen Harry don't feel bad, Lucy will get over what you said convincing herself it was her fault, then she will forgive you." Ron said and I looked across the great hall to the door hopefully. "Course if she likes you she will forgive you today, then you'll know if she really hates you she always forgives me the same day it happens, or the day after." Ron said and started taking large bites of porridge.

Lucy's P.O.V  
I pulled away from Olivers arms and I could have sworn I heard him sigh. "Well we should go grab some breakfast." I said and smiled I forgave Harry already how could I not? He has every right to be angry it was after all my fault.  
"Yeah let's go... So why where you crying?" He asked and I smiled brightly. "Well I really upset Harry and I was crying because I know Harry wasn't over reacting he had every right to be angry." I said and Oliver nodded deciding I wasn't lying. We walked into the great hall and I saw Ron eating large spoon full of porridge and Harry was picking dejectedly at his food.  
"See you later Oliver." I said and he nodded and walked down the length of the table to his friends. "Hey Harry hey Ron." I said happily squeezing in-between them Harry accidentally dropped his goblet of pumpkin juice and it landed right in my lap I looked down and frown.  
"Oh Lucy! I'm so sorry you startled me!" Harry said as I handed him the goblet. "Hermione?" I said pleadingly she looked at my lap and sighed. "Scorgifiy." she said waving her wand my lap instantly became clean and dry. "Thank's Mione!" I said and grabbed a blueberry muffin and a crumput putting on my plate and started munching on the muffin.  
"No problem. Do you have you're schedule?" Just as she asked professor Mcgonnagal called my name to get my attention. "Ms. Weasley, you're schedule." Mcgonnagal handed me a piece of parchment. I looked it over and frowned, I wouldn't have any classes with Ron, Hermione or Harry that downed me and I finished my food moodily.

We finished breakfast and I bid my friends and my brother goodbye as I headed off to my first class.  
The day passed quickly and eventually it became time for potions.  
I sat in my seat excitedly and waited for the teacher, I remembered him glaring at Harry in the great hall and frowned I hope he doesn't make potions unbearable! The door slammed open and the class jumped in their seat. I put a hand over my erratically beating heart and sucked in a breath he made some speech I was too in shock to pay attention to.  
"Weasley!" He snapped and my head shot up. "Yes sir?" I asked assuming he was speaking to me because she was looking at me not Ginny. "Pay attention! What would I get if I combined asdolph root and beetle shells?" He asked I quickly racked my brain for the answer. "The draught of living death, a sleeping potion so powerful they call it the draught of living death." I said trying to sound confident truth is I completely guessed.  
"I didn't ask for a whole explanation! regrettably you are right. Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezaor?" He sneered. "In the stomach of a goat." I replied quickly and he scowled. "What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" He asked and I racked my brain for something. "Nothing but the name sir, it is the same plant that also go's by the name of aquictrite." I said and he nodded his eyes narrowed. "Today we will be making a simple potion to cure boils. I don't expect any of you to pull it off, turn to page 34 and begin.  
I knew how to make the potion and made it from memory. I finished the potion and grinned triumphantly it looked perfect. I heard and explosion from the side of me and looked over a boy had melted his cauldron huge boils where erupting all over his skin, those who were unfortunate enough to get the liquid on their shoes it had melted away their shoes the rest of the class quickly pulled their legs up and onto their stools. "Weasley! Why didn't you tell him not to add the porcupine quill after he removed the potion from the fire! Did you think it would make you look better if he messed up!" Snape snapped and I opened my mouth to argue but he glared at me and said the spell to clean the class room the two boys were gone off to the hospital I assume.  
Snape looked over my potion and scowled. "You cheated, if you hadn't you would have warned the other boy, ten points from Gryffindor and a detention!" He snapped and I opened my mouth to yell at him I saw the pleading faces of the Gryffindors in class and closed my mouth tightly into a thin white line. "Aren't an insufferable know it all now are you?" Snape sneered and tears filled my eyes, I turned away from Snape and glared at nothing in particular I jumped up and left the room as soon as the lesson was over we got assigned two rolls of parchment on the ingredients and purpose for the boil curing potion. Someone patted me on the back and I looked at a group of people I didn't even know.  
"Don't worry Weasley we saw what happened and think that Snape is just foul for what he did! How where you supposed to cheat? And why in the world would you have been monitoring Wliky make a potion." A girl said and I smiled brightly at her. "Thank's it means alot that I'm not getting blamed." I said happily and the group all sent little smiles at me a couple of the girls started giggling and I looked over my shoulder I saw Oliver arguing with a... Hufflepuff? I walked over and looked between them, they where arguing about quiddich and I shook my head at these boys antics.  
"Hey Oliver." I said sweetly and Oliver cut off his snappy comment and looked at me. "Oh hey Lucy. Are you feeling better?" He asked and I nodded I turned to the other boy and extended my hand to him. "Lucy Weasley, pleasure to meet you." I said and the boy grabbed my hand. "Cedric Diggory, and the pleasure is all mine." He smiled before kissing my hand I giggled and he grinned smoothly I waved good-bye to them and continued on my way I ran into a couple of second years Ron and Harry had introduced me too.  
I was walking down the hall when Draco Malfoy bumped into a boy making him drop his books, they sprawled across the hall and I shivered in disgust how could Malfoy stoop so low?  
I started picking up the books closest to me I had picked up all the books until I reached the boy staring blankly ahead. I looked closely at the boy and realized it was Neville Longbottom, one of Harry and Ron's friends they introduced me too.  
"Here Neville, I picked up you're books." I said kindly and Neville looked at me in shock. "T-thank you." He stuttered and I grinned.  
"Not a problem! Just ignore malfoy he is a right on git." I said with venom and Neville nodded smiling. I waved good-bye to Neville and started to the last class of the day, I stopped in shock as I saw a petrified cat hanging upside down there was blood on the wall saying.

'The chamber of secrets is open, enemy's of the heir beware!' I screamed as loud as I could, I couldn't help the ear splitting sound that came from my mouth soon people where rushing towards the sound og my screams it started with students but eventually professors made their way over and looked on with shock as they read the message on the wall.  
The grumpy old care-taker Filch came up, he saw his cat and started sobbing yelling at everyone my throat was scratchy and sore from screaming and I was really light-headed. "Lockheart if you would be so kind as to escort Ms. Weasley to the hospital wing." Mcgonnagal said and before he would utter a word a cold dark voice cut in. "I will take her Minerva." Snape said and I was feeling to bad to care Snape started stalking away I tried to keep up but nothing I did helped me. I collapsed on the floor and curled into a ball just sobbing then I heard a hiss like voice. "Secrets can't be kept from the walls. I smell blood... Kill.. KILL!" The voice said and my sobs came harder I was shaking in horror I was lifted off of the ground and strong arms carried me to the infirmary my eyes fluttered closed and I gladly let sleeps consume me.

I woke up to white all around me. I rubbed my eyes and Madame Pomfray came running over to me.  
"How are you feeling?" She asked me and handed me a potion. "I feel alright. How did I get here? I remember fainting in the hallway." I asked frowning not able to remember anything after the horrible voice. "Well professor Snape carried you of course." Pomfray tisked and I shivered. "Can I leave? I feel perfectly fine." I asked and Pomfray nodded hesitantly, I jumped out of the bed and skipped out the door I almost ran into Harry but veered to the left and ran into someone els. "Oh dear! I'm sorry I was trying not to run into Harry." I said to Oliver a rumbling laugh came from his chest I looked at him confused. "You are truly helpless." He said smiling and I pursed my lips. "I might be helpless but it is still rude to point it out." I said and Oliver looked worried. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't me to offend you!" He said quickly and I grinned. "No worries I wasn't offended just giving you a bit of advice, I have accepted I was helpless when I was like three." I said happily and turned to Harry who was frowning.  
"Did you guys need anything?" I asked and Harry shook his head. "No we where coming to see if you are okay." Harry said and I was awwing in my head. "Oh I'm okay! Well I want a shower, Madame Pomfray told me Snape carried me here!" I whispered fiercely and shuddered. Harry laughed and I grinned and started walking to the Gryffindor tower Harry followed me but when I looked back Oliver was still just standing in the hallway.

"Oi! Wood you coming?" I called out to him and he shook his head. "Naw I should actually be getting somewhere." He said and pivoted in the other direction. I shrugged and kept walking. "So why did you pass out? You didn't seem that shaken up before." He frowned and I sighed he was going to think I'm crazy. "Well... I heard like a hissing voice and it said..." "Something about blood and kill?" Harry asked and I nodded my head. "I'm not crazy! I knew it." Harry said and I laughed. "Didn't anyone els hear it?" I asked and he shook his head. "They all said it was in my head and I was over reacting to you screaming." He said thinking and I frowned. "You don't suppose we where the only ones who heard for a reason do you?" I asked and Harry's brows furrowed as he thought about it. "I don't know we should ask Dumbledore, he would know." Harry said finally coming to the conclusion if anyone could help it was Dumbledore. I nodded my agreement as we where walking up to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Fortuna Major." I mumbled and she swung open we climbed through and I stumbled up the stairs I got my clothes I slipped into the shower and was out within a record time of two minutes I magically dried my hair and dressed in my robes I walked down the stairs to see Harry still waiting.  
"Oh where you waiting for me?" I asked him and he nodded I figured he was also waiting for Ron and Hermione. Minutes later Hermione came down flipping through her home work. "Oh Lucy! How are you feeling?" She asked me and I smiled. "I feel great Herm's now that I don't have Snape germs all over me." I smiled happily and she laughed we waited another three minutes for Ron he came down his robes wrinkled and his hair disheveled we just shook our head at him while Hermione tried to fix his hair and robes.

We all walked down to the great hall and sat down the post came in and our owl dropped a red envelope right in front of Ron. "Mum's sent a howler!" I said and Ron looked at Hermione. "You have to open it. There is no way around it." She said Ron opened the envelope and a red paper shot out and formed the shape of our mothers head.  
"Ronald Billius Weasley! What where you thinking stealing the car! You should be ashamed! And hello Harry dear." It said warmly to Harry and Ron's ears where redder then his face. I laughed at him and the red envelope turned to ashes.

I started eating and just finished a blueberry tart when professor Mcgonnagal cleared her throat. "Ms. Weasley, professor Dumbledore had asked for you." She said and I climbed off of the bench. I followed her to the high table she sat down in her seat and I turned nervously to Dumbledore.  
"Am I in trouble professor?" I asked and he shook his head with a hearty laugh. "No, are you feeling better?" He asked and I nodded my head. "Yes I am although I'm not sure what was wrong in the first place." I said thoughtfully and Dumbledore nodded.  
"I don't expect you should... What I have called you over here for is something completely different. "Almost all you're professors say that you excel in your classes." "I didn't cheat in potions! Professor Snape is just out for Gryffindors!" I said cutting Dumbledore off. "Yes, yes so I have been told. Any how what I wanted to ask is if you would consider moving up a year in all you're classes you would have the same schedule as Harry you must also spend seven years to graduate school so we would have to figure something out for your seventh year." Dumbledore said thoughtfully and my eyes lit up. "Oh professor I would love that!" I said excitedly and he nodded smiling. "You're professors will be notified." He said dismissing me I ran back tot he Gryffindor table I didn't see Ron, Hermione or Harry anywhere I ran out of the great hall and right into Oliver Wood.  
"Oh sorry Oliver! I really should watch where I'm going." I said smiling and he grinned. "It's really not a problem, do you want to come to Quiddich tryouts?" He asked and I nodded happily. Someone grabbed my arm and I saw Harry wheezing.  
"Oh hello Harry." I said smiling. "We where just told and figured you would have never been able to find you're classes." He said and I smiled gratefully he must have run all the way back here.  
"Well I have to go Oliver, but I will certainly see you later." I said waving the frowning boy goodbye as Harry dragged me away.

I went to all the second year classes, a lot of the girls were shocked to see me but knew I was supposed to be there because the professors called my name in attendance. The day progressed the same as yesterday and the classes still felt the same to me. Harry, Hermione, Ron and I all walked into potions laughing Snape shot Harry a nasty glare his glare moved down the line when his black onyx eyes landed on me his glare dropped and he looked away I looked at Harry who didn't miss the weird behaviour of Snape, he shrugged and we sat down.  
I waved at Neville who was nervously hopping from foot to foot he smiled at me and I looked at Harry.  
"What are we supposed to be doing?" I asked and he smiled at me. "We are finishing the brew for polly juice potion, they have been pre prepared for us already." He said and I nodded looking at the recipe I started the potion and couched Harry through the potion making he looked hopeless and I explained the theory on the making of the potion he nodded in understanding and helped me brew the potion.  
When we had finished everything on the potion but putting someones hair in Harry raised his hand.  
"What is it Potter? Can't read the instructions?" Snape sneered and he seemed unfazed I guess Snape is always rude to him. "We are done with the potion sir." He said and Snape looked at it.

"Very well you will be trying it on each other." He said coldly I plucked one of Harry's hairs and he winced I plucked one of my own and handed it to him we both got a vial and poured some of the potion in it.  
I dropped Harry's hair in and the potion bubbled a gold I quickly drank it and scrunched my face disgusted at the revolting taste.  
My insides started burning and my body started morphing, my chest broadened and my shoulders widened I grew taller and my hair retracted into my head when the transformation was complete I looked to see myself standing beside me Harry's robes where practically falling off my tiny frame we smiled at each other and I slung my long arm over Harry's/my shoulders and we both just sat grinning.

Hope you like it! Not my usual work but I thought it was okay!


End file.
